Dearly Beloved Book II
by Auspicious Flourish
Summary: Anna survived that fateful night where she could have died. She has lived with Kratos on Derris-Kharlan for years before joining the Journey of Regeneration. This is their story. kranna AU
1. Beginning Again

_A/N: I'm continuing the story called Dearly Beloved by Cataclysmic Eclipse. Why you may ask? Because I forgot the password to my old account and the email attached to it. It sucks but it's life. I really want to finish this story (I already have six chapters written for it) so I made a new account for that purpose. Links are in my profile for those that want to read it. This continues after the last chapter of Dearly Beloved._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._

Anna turned around and looked at the smokey wreckage in awe. The smoke plumed towards the deep blue sky, and the once proud grey structure of the Palamcosta human ranch stood meekly black, with slanted walls and roofs that had collapsed. She breathed in a deep breathe of relief. It was over and done with and no Desian in this area could hurt a human again. This was a symbol of liberation and she would never get used to staring at it. Now the people of the Palmacosta region were safe from Desian influence just like they were in Luin's area. This was all thanks to Raine's handiwork in making this human ranch explode and she was grateful for her aptitude with magitechnology. The words she spoke to Genis while inside the ranch stuck with her. Yes, not all half-elves were the same. They could be good just like Raine and Genis were good. They didn't have to turn out to be Desians. A hand came to her arm, and she turned around.

"Anna?" Kratos' voice brought her out of her thoughts. "We've decided that we're returning to Palmacosta."

"We're going to see Dorr, he's the guy behind it all," Lloyd said with a fury.

"Yes, and we're taking Neil with us," Kratos said.

"I see. That makes sense for a next step," Anna said as she began to walk with her companions. "Sorry for getting so lost in my thoughts. When it comes to things about human ranches they're very personal to me."

"Because you were in one, right mom?" Lloyd said and she nodded as she kept pace beside everyone. "I can't believe that they would do something like that to you. I hate the Desians."

"Yes, me too," Anna said much more softly and was taken a bit aback by the tone of his voice. She hoped that it wouldn't translate to hating all half-elves. She would hate for Lloyd to start hating Raine or Genis if he ever found out the truth behind them. "But I don't hate all half-elves."

"Yeah of course not, they're not all Desians."

"But Desians are a half-elf organization."

"That doesn't matter or change what I think," Lloyd said. "All Desians are half-elves but not all half elves are Desians."

Anna smiled. "That's true. I don't want you to hate all half elves like you do Desians. I've met some very good half-elves who most certainly do not act like them at all."

"I don't think that at all, but I can't look at what the Desians are doing and say that they aren't all bastards," Lloyd said and Anna nodded her agreement. "Say could I meet these half-elves? Now I'm curious about them."

"Maybe later, Lloyd. For now we should get going. We have a lot of ground to cover," Anna said with a smile, and no more conversation met her ears as they continued down the path towards Palmacosta.

* * *

The battle was won quickly enough against the half-elf that was impersonating Dorr's daughter. It made her stomach sick just how cruel these Desians could be to do such a thing. Lloyd had become a much better fighter than when they had first met and she felt pride swell within her at that.

"This can't be...fine...then, I'll set this monster free and let it kill you!" cried Kilia as she unlocked the cage of Clara the Exbelua who came out slowly. Anna shuddered at that. Using a woman that turned into a monster like a weapon like she wasn't a person anymore. She was a person. Her name was Clara. It reminded her so much of what she became, she thought as she stared up at it—her. Stared up at _her_. Memories of her own of becoming a monster unfurled in front of her as plain as day and she trembled at this and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kratos stood in front of her with his sword drawn.

"No, not again...!" Lloyd said, and brought her out of her reverie. "Do I have to kill another innocent victim?"

Clara took slow and unsteady steps forward towards them past the cage she was forced into and along the cracked floor. She rose her arms above her, and Kratos in front of her steeled himself for the attack.

But it never happened.

"Your name is Clara," Anna said and stared at where she thought her eyes would be. "You have a daughter and a husband and were born in Palmacosta. You are not a monster or someone's weapon and you will not act like it. You are human. Remember!"

"Yes, Clara, please calm down," Colette said.

Anna's heart caught in her throat. Clara stopped the attack and lowered her arms down. Soon she moved, in slow and unsteady movements she moved along the cracked floor of the basement, and slowly climbed up the stairs to her freedom.

"Is Kilia really dead?" came Dorr's voice, soft from his condition.

"Kilia is..." said Genis but he trailed off. He couldn't bear to say anything more, Anna knew, and she couldn't blame him.

"Don't worry," said Lloyd who quickly took the lead in this situation, just like he had before the fight with Kilia started. It made Anna proud despite the tragedy of the situation. "It seems your real daughter is fine."

"Lloyd..." said Genis.

"I see. You...your name's Lloyd?" said Dorr.

"Yeah," said Lloyd.

"Professor Sage, please, help him," asked Colette.

Raine nodded and stepped towards Dorr. She knelt beside him and brought her staff above him which glowed white and bright with mana, as Raine's face was still in concentration. After moments of this she rose she shook her head. Anna's heart sank. He couldn't be saved. Despite everything Dorr had done he did not deserve death.

"If only we had the unicorn horn," Sheena said, mostly to herself. "Then we could save him."

"Please...please save Chocolat," Dorr said so softly Anna had to strain to hear him.  
"And...if you somehow find a way to save my wife...please, help her return to her human form. When my daughter comes back, I don't want her to be all alone..."

"That I can't do. You betrayed countless numbers of people," Lloyd said angrily. "And you're turning around and asking for others to help you? If you've got the guts to do that, have the guts to live and go out and save her yourself!"

"Yes, I...wish I could do that..." Dorr said and his head moved to the side and his eyes closed. He was dead. Anna shuddered. So much death surrounding that man and now even himself. Even if he did commit crimes did he really deserve to die for them? It was for his wife. She didn't know the answer to that.

"There is nothing more that we can do down here. We should get out of here, and go upstairs," Kratos said and broke the silence and everyone agreed to this in quiet murmurs. They went up the rickety steps to the main level. This level was much nicer, with ceramic floors and vaulted ceilings, and shelves full of leatherbound books and Neil was standing behind the cherry wood desk.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened. Thank you for all your help," said Neil.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Raine.

"I think the first step is to get together with those who hold power in the city and reorganize the government."

"Good luck. As for us, we're going to find Chocolat, no matter what," said Lloyd.

"That's right, because we promised," said Genis.

"I guess it's time to go then," said Colette as she turned about towards the door that was wide open and allowed sunlight to spill into the room.

"Please be careful," Neil said behind the desk. "And please come visit the city again! We'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Anna couldn't sleep. She laid in the middle of the bed and she stared up at the white ceiling that she could see because of the light of the moon that poured through the see-through curtains. The human ranch was one thing, but what had happened to Dorr and his family was quite another. Especially with what happened to Clara. Looking at her was exactly like looking at her past self all those years ago. She shuddered and turned to the other side of the bed. She hated those memories. Memories of being a monster. Memories of being out of control. Memories of attacking Noishe. Memories of attacking Lloyd. Memories of attacking Kratos. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Anna, are you awake?" Kratos said quietly from across the room, so as not to wake her up if she were awake. They had opted to share a room together alone while the kids and Raine shared different rooms.

"Yes, I am, Kratos," she said. "I can't sleep. Not after that."

"Nor I."

"Oh? Why can't you sleep," she asked then instantly regretted it. The answer was obvious. "Wait, forget I asked why. It's the same reason that I can't sleep."

She turned to him and instead of a smile at her brief lapse in judgment he stared at her with concern in his eyes. He sat on his bed, didn't lay there which made Anna concerned. It looks like he had given up on sleep a long time ago.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kratos asked.

She hesitated. She knew that he wouldn't touch her in any untoward way but did he need him for his comfort? Goddess she knew that she did. Anything was better than laying in silence and reliving those memories.

"No. Please join me," she said.

Kratos was beside her bed in quick strides. Anna began to get up, but his hands were on her shoulders.

"No, that's quite alright. You don't need to get up." he said. He lifted the blankets up and allowed himself in. He brought an arm under her neck, and brought another to her shoulder. His weight was heavy on the other side of the bed.

"Shhh," Kratos said in comfort for what was an unspoken truth between the two. "I know this is hard on you. You don't need to be strong with me."

She nodded, and turned towards him so she was cradled by his arms, his chest, his body. She leaned in towards his chest.

"It was so hard," she said and she hugged him close. "It is so hard," she corrected herself. "It reminds me so much of what happened all those years ago and I...and..." her voice broke.

"I know," he said as he stroked her hair. "I know," he soothed. "I'm here for you."

"Me too..."she admittedly softly. He drew her closer to his chest and all she felt was the warmth from it and she felt very safe. All of the memories were still playing in her head but Kratos' presence was strong and warm and comforting. She knew that in that moment that she forgot about the memories that plagued her and she knew that everything would be alright.

"We need to help that woman," she murmured. "She can't wind up like what could have happened to me. She can't wind up like Marble did either."

"Yes of course. Once we recover the unicorn's horn Raine's healing capabilities should increase enough to heal it. She has had the Boltzman's book for some time now she must have uncovered something to increase her powers."

"I really hope that you're right," Anna said. "I couldn't stand it if she weren't able to be healed."

"She will," he soothed as he rubbed her back. "Remember that you returned to your original human form. Surely she will be able to as well."

"Yes you're right about that. But it's a mystery why I was able to survive."

"I assumed it was because you were so close to death," he whispered that last word as if it were something that he had no wish to discuss.

"Yes I...yes...maybe it is that simple," she said, and spoke no further of it.

Silence blanketed both of them and they laid like that in long, heavy moments. "Do you want to talk about what this is reminding us both of?" Anna said carefully.

"No, not at all. Talking won't make me feel better about what happened to you," he admitted quietly. "But talking could make you feel better."

"No it won't," she whispered into his chest. "Talking about what happened all those years ago...it can't make me feel better. Time makes it further away but those memories still haunt me. I don't wanna think about it but I can't help it because we met that woman that turned into a monster just like I was. I don't wanna talk about it either, I want to forget. I...all I want right now is to have you close," Anna admitted softly. "You're helping me too, being like this."

He drew her closer to her chest and kissed the top of her head and brought his hand to the back of her head to stroke it in slow movements. She hugged him tightly.

"I am grateful that I can help you...and be with you tonight," he murmured into her hair. And they laid there like that for a long time before Anna drifted off to sleep. And those thoughts didn't plague her mind, but she felt warm and safe and loved.


	2. Undine

_A/N: I'm continuing the story called Dearly Beloved by Cataclysmic Eclipse. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._

_Undine_

They had come to Thoda's Geyser in search of the next seal for Colette to release. But it had also become quickly apparent that the summon spirit of water resided here as well, what with the water puzzles and the fact that it was behind Thoda's Geyser. They made quick work of the monster that was guarding the seal for Colette, and Remiel appeared with his angelic disguise. Which made Anna shudder, seeing that imposter yet again. How_ dare_ he trick the others like that?Soon after, Colette insisted she was fine and needed no rest so they immediately began the first part of the pact making process. At least, Sheena had. Despite her apprehension, she had a little determination glistening in her brown eyes. It must have been for Pietro. They needed Undine to move the unicorn at Lake Umacy so Raine could learn healing arts that could save him.

"You who possess the right of the pact. I am one who is bound to Mithos. What is your name?"

"I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Undine!" Sheena shouted boldly despite her fears. Sheena was a summoner. A real, live summoner. Sure, she had heard Sheena say so earlier but that was entirely different than watch her with her own eyes. Excitement formed inside of Anna and she felt giddy like a school girl. This all reminded Anna of all of the information that she read in Derris-Kharlan about summon spirits, about the things that she was never supposed to know about and how this could weaken Yggdrasill. She grinned.

"As things stand now...I cannot," said Undine, looking at Sheena through assessing eyes.

"Wh-why?!" Sheena asked, clearly confused.

"I am already bound by a pact. I cannot form two pacts at the same time."

"You mean your pact with that Mithos guy?"

Sheena turned around to face all of them. "What am I supposed to do now?! They never said anything about this at the research institute!"

"If a pact is made by one that has broken his vow, it's possible for a new one to be formed with another pact maker," Anna said. "I'd bet anything that this guy has already broken his pact."

"Hmm," Lloyd said as he was thinking. "Wait, can't you just get her to cancel the old pact? If what my mom said is right about a broken vow then that should be the next step."

"But we don't even have any idea where this Mithos person is!"

"A summon spirit pact requires a vow. As long as the pact-maker upholds that vow, the pact remains valid." Kratos said. And Anna turned to him in shock. Since when would he help during a time like this? If this pact was successful it could very well allow Yggdrasill's power to weaken. The shock was replaced in joy. Maybe he was becoming like his old self. He certainly was acting like it.

"That is correct." said Undine.

"I know about that. The Summon Spirit approves the pact-maker's vow and agrees to the pact," said Sheena.

"Exactly. Therefore, all you need to do is follow Lloyd's advice and request the annulment of the previous pact and form a new one. It's possible the previous pact-maker has broken his vow, just as my wife has said. Or he may have...already passed away." Kratos said. Anna's shock was quickly replaced by being impressed. She looked at Kratos and flashed him a big smile. He was actually helping which meant a lot to her. He smiled back at her. She made a mental note to talk to him about this alone, later.

"Is it really that simple?" Genis said.

"I suppose you could call it simple, but if the previous pact-maker is still alive and hasn't broken his vow, than there's nothing we can do about it." Kratos said.

"Okay I'll give it a shot." Sheena said, than turned towards Undine with more determination solidified in her brown eyes. "I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me."

"Before I can allow the formation of a new pact, I must test your worthiness as a pact-maker. Draw your weapons," Undine moved and steeled herself for the battle. "Let it begin!"

A fight was something that none of them were prepared for, and yet it is what they got. Anna unsheathed her sword and ran to the side-lines, and observed Undine's attacks before she would go anywhere near the Summon Spirit. Kratos' lessons of observing the enemy came to her mind as she ran about, slashing at water discs that got sent flying about the area.

"Spread!" cried Undine as she sent a jet of water that rose from the floor to the ceiling, which sent Genis and Lloyd falling backwards. She felt anger at that and ran towards her, and slashed her swords again and again.

"Aqua edge," Undine said, and Anna saw water discs jet forth towards her. Shock and unease and pain flashed through her mind as the discs cut deeply into her legs.

"Ugh," she said and fell to one knee. She moved from her human form to her angelic form consciously. This fight was going to be more difficult than she thought. Undine didn't look as tough as she truly was. Lloyd rwn right at Undine and attacked her with his self-taught moves but was able to hold his own against, and Sheena was right with her using her card attacks. Colette was taking a much more cautious approach and sent her chakrams flying from a fair distance from Undine.

Kratos was beside her quicker than she could register. "Are you alright?" Kratos said beside her and put one hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said and tried to stand up which sent her crashing down. "Ugh."

"Hold still," he said and his lips firmed in concentration as he was casting his spell of first aid. White mana flashed from his hands to her wounded legs.

"There. Better?" Kratos asked and she nodded. "Good. Remember our agreement," he said curtly, and she knew he was referring to their agreement to be in their angelic form in times of danger before moving back to the battle. His movements were quick as he left her to join the fray.

"Y-yeah, got it," Anna said and knew that his angelic hearing would pick it up. She hated her angelic form so much but she should have kept up the deal with what they had both agreed to. She would not underestimate Undine again.

She sighed and picked her sword up and ran towards the Summon Spirit and slashed her with her sword. _This i__s__ the best way to handle her,_ Anna thought as she ran backwards, away from Undine._ Engage, retreat, engage, retreat_ she thought as a kind of mantra as she continued ran again towards her, slashed, and ran backwards and kept moving from side to side to avoid those water discs that were sent flying about the arena.

She noticed the floor underneath her rise with water with her angelic senses. Her heart sped up and she ran. "Spread," Undine said and she ran right out of the way quickly and got close to Genis, who was in the midst of casting a spell deep in concentration, with his kendama bouncing up and down. "Watch out guys!" he said which he always said when he cast a spell near them, "Thunder blade. " His spell crashed towards at Undine with blue sparks careening down as well.

Anna ran towards Undine and slashed her with her sword. Those water discs were appearing in the middle of the air, and Anna ran as quickly as she could.

"Aqua edge," came Undine's voice, but Anna was already far enough away. Anna turned around and saw both Sheena and Lloyd attack Undine. Lloyd with his self-learned tactics and Sheena and her practised tactics, along with Colette attacking at a distance. Genis sent lightning towards her again as well. Kratos took her strategy of attacking, then running back. Anna took a deep breath before she began to run towards Undine again.

"I am...impressed," Undine's voice stopped Anna in her tracks. "Splendid. Now, swear your vow. Upon what vow do you form our pact?"

"Right now, at this very moment, there are people who are suffering. I vow to save those people."

"Understood. I pledge my power to you, Sheena," Undine said and disappeared into an array of glimmering specs of water and shards of mana.

Everyone gathered around Sheena and offered their praise and congratulations but Anna couldn't find her way in. She was excited but the wheels in her head began to turn. This was a way to decrease Yggdrasill's influence upon the world. And Sheena just did it. What if she could form a pact another one? Hell with all of them? The thoughts were spinning throughout her head and made her feel giddy. She finally walked up to Sheena.

"Congratulations, Sheena. You actually did it. You were fantastic."

"Oh I don't know if I was all that great but, uh, thanks Anna," Sheena said. That determination in spite of her fears earlier were gone and now she was being humble.

"You're quite welcome. Have you made any more pacts with other summon spirits in-"Anna almost tripped over her words and said Tethe'alla. "In Sylvarant."

"Nope, unfortunately not. The only pact I made before Undine was with Corrine."

"Have you thought about forming more pacts?"

"Uh, yeah, sure I have, but I haven't got much of a chance to do it yet."

"And wouldn't it be wonderful if you got more of a chance to do it. I really think you have a gift Sheena," Anna said and beamed at her.

"Th-thanks," Sheena said and looked uncomfortable by Anna's enthusiasm. Anna turned away from her and saw Kratos and Raine talking, on the white cobblestone walkways. She walked towards her.

"Oh hello, Anna, I was just telling your husband that you both have an impressive array of knowledge," Raine said.

"I had an acquaintance who knew a bit about Summon Spirits, that's all," Kratos said.

"It's something that I read in some books," Anna said honestly completely ignoring Kratos' lead until it was too late. She was never good at lying about such things.

"I see. I would like to read those books someday. Well, let us continue on," Raine said and they all took her lead to continue throughout the darkened caves with the cobblestone paths, and closer towards the entrance.

* * *

Colette collapsed. Anna's eyes widened at that and she rushed to her side.

"Colette are you alright? Colette?" Anna asked and she quickly she knelt down beside her. This was the second time that she witnessed Colette collapse and suffer after a seal was released, the first being near Triet and she was determined to be right there for her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Colette said weakly.

"I don't believe you," said Lloyd. Anna shot him a look which told him in no uncertain terms to stop talking. "Look at you, you're hurt. Look how much you're bleeding."

"I can't help but worry about you, sweetie," Anna said softly, ignoring Lloyd's words. She knew full well what was going on and accusing her would not make Colette feel any better. She brought a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You collapsed on the ground right now. I bet that you would worry about anyone else that would collapse on the ground just like you have."

"U-uh-huh, that's true," Colette tried to get up, and Anna sent an arm about her shoulders to keep her up right. "But I still don't want anyone to worry about me."

"But you can't help but worry, can you."

"That's true. If it was Lloyd that fell on the ground I'd be so worried," Colette said. Anna smiled softly. In their short time together it was enough for her to see what was happening between those two. It made this all that much harder on Anna.

"So maybe it's better not to tell us not to worry. We can't help it," Anna said and rose with Colette who was determined to stand. "Now we should camp here tonight. What do you think Colette?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah, I think that would be nice," Anna squeezed her shoulders, and stroked her hair in what she hoped was comfort.

* * *

Anna sat by the fire and stared into it. Everyone else was about their business, around their makeshift camp that they had to make in order for Colette to have a place to rest. Lloyd and Colette had wandered off on their own. She smiled faintly at that. Young love with her son and a fine young woman like Colette should make her feel happier and yet...she couldn't feel happy. Not at what Colette was going through. Not at what would happen to her. And yet that is yet another reason that she couldn't rest properly.

She knew that she should sleep soon but she couldn't bring herself to sleep later and it wasn't because of her stupid angelic form. It never got easier. Another seal was released, and with that Colette was suffering. Despite this being the second seal she witnessed being released, it was never easier for her to watch that little girl get hurt. All she could think of was what that girl had in store for her later on which paled in comparison to the suffering that she's experiencing now. The flames in front of danced and she stared at them blankly.

"Do you mind if I join you?" came Kratos' deep, baritone voice. Anna looked up to see him staring down at her with his brown eyes. His auburn hair glistened from the light of the dancing flames.

"No, not at all," she said and returned her eyes to the fire in front of her. _Poor Colette...she must be hurting so much right now. _That fire was getting a bit low. She grabbed a piece of firewood and sent it into the flames. The flames crackled at the new wood and sent sparks flying up towards the night sky.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," she said automatically, than thought better of it. "No. It's just—it's Colette. She puts on a brave face but I know that she must be in a lot of pain. I'm worried about her."

"Yes I know but it's because of the Journey of Regeneration that she suffers so. It will pass in time, just like those other times that she has released a seal."

"Journey of Regeneration?" she repeated, confused. Just what was he talking about? He knew that would not comfort her, right? He gestured with his hand to Raine who was absorbed in a book and Genis who was busy studying with his brow furrowed in concentration, that were behind him. She swung her head to the other side and saw Sheena and Corrine speak in hushed tones. Instantly, she understood. They couldn't exactly speak freely while their companions were awake. "R-right, the Journey of Regeneration. That. I know that but it's just so hard to watch. She's such a sweet young girl."

"Yes I know, but her suffering will pass in time. It always does. And right now she is with Lloyd so she is as well as she can be considering the circumstances," He said, but looked at her in eyes of concern. "Perhaps you should do something that would send your mind at ease, instead of worrying about Colette. You could read a book."

"A book," she stifled a laugh. "No, no. I mean, not that I don't appreciate the idea but I don't think that a book is going to help me."

"I see," Kratos said while bringing an arm about her and pulled her to be by his side. She felt the warmth of his body against hers. "It was merely a suggestion."

"Yeah, I know that it is and I appreciate it but at times like this I don't think there's anything that'll make me feel better. I'm worried about her. And I-"

Lloyd appeared beside them and flashed them a smile.

"What are you doing here, Lloyd? I thought you were spending time with Colette."

"I am but I decided to make us both some hot chocolate. It shouldn't take too long," he said as he stirred the pot full of water, that she assumed was already hot. He dipped his finger in to check and immediately brought it out, than he brought out two mugs and filled them with the hot chocolate mix. "It won't take too long."

"Is Colette doing any better?" Anna asked him, and Kratos tightened his hold on her. _Worried about me. Always worried about me,_ She thought to herself. _I wish he would show his worry over others for once._

"Uh, yeah," Lloyd said in a way that she wasn't okay but wouldn't say anything to the contrary, as he poured the mugs with hot chocolate. Anna frowned at that. "She's doing better, a lot better than she was earlier."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Anna said as Lloyd was finished making his hot chocolate and began walking away. "See you, Lloyd."

"Bye mom and dad," he said and his loud and clumsy footsteps disappeared behind them.

"I'm proud of you," Anna whispered into his ear with his hair that tickled her chin and she leaned against him. "For what happened earlier while we helped Sheena form a pact with Undine. You helped out a lot and that really means something to me. Means that you're doing something and I...that makes me happy."

He didn't voice a response but pressed his lips against her temple. Before she blamed him for what was happening to Colette but she later knew that was wrong. It wasn't his fault. Her arm was against his shoulder, and he leaned down to press his lips against her hair. What was happening was a part of the world that she hated and she wished that she could change and she wished that he would change. But she couldn't bear herself to blame him now. Not when he helped Sheena form the pact. He did something incredible—something amazing. He made that clear in their time alone together. Not when he was going to be leaving soon. His hand was against her cheek and drew her face towards his. He captured her lips in a kiss. She moved her lips against his slowly and softly and his matched hers in tone.


	3. Housekeeping

_A/N: I'm continuing the story called Dearly Beloved by Cataclysmic Eclipse. This chapter is very gamescripty but necessary for the narrative so I'm releasing two chapters today._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._

_Housekeeping_

The sun shone brilliantly that day, and brought down it's rays through the trees so that it sent sun dapples on the ground. It sent the water from Lake Umacy sparkling, and Anna could see into it's clear depths. She didn't think that she had seen such pristine water before. She could see the way to the bottom which showed the dirt and branches and the unicorn that was caught under those old branches. The unicorn was a beautiful and elegant creature what with it's white fur and beautiful horn.

"Okay, go on, Sheena!"Lloyd said as he shifted from foot to foot. "Ask Undine to take us over there."

"Wait," Kratos said which stilled the movements of Lloyd and Genis. "That's not going to work."

"Why not?" Genis asked.

"The unicorn," Raine said as she surveyed their group like it was another classroom. "Can only be approached by a pure maiden."

"At the very least," Kratos said. "Lloyd, Genis, and I are out."

"Hmmm," Lloyd said and paused in thought for a moment. "So only females can go?"

"So then, just Raine and Anna and..." Genis said.

"I'll pass myself. But I don't know what we're going to do. We can't send Colette alone..."

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm not qualified?!" Sheena said angrily.

"Qualified?" Lloyd and Genis said at the same time.

"...Then we shall send Colette and Sheena."

"Wait a second," Lloyd said. "Why can't mom or the Professor go?"

"Because I'm an adult," said Raine.

"That doesn't explain a thing to me at all," said Genis.

"I can't go because I'm married," Anna said with a small smile because of some of her companions.

"Why would being married disqualify you, mom?" Lloyd asked.

Anna smiled at his innocence. "You'll find out when you're older."

"O...okay then. I'm going to summon now!" Sheena said and brought herself into a proud stance. "I call upon the Maiden of the Mist. I summon thee...come, Undine!" There were shimmers and flashes of light before Undine appeared before them. "Please, Undine, take us to the unicorn."

And they were off. Anna witnessed a beautiful scene of the unicorn floating above the water to meet Sheena and Colette. It glistened above the water and looked ethereal what with it's beautiful white fur that now glistened in the sun that hung high in the sky. The conversation between the girls and the unicorn held her rapt attention. And she noticed that the girls looked quite at home next to that ephemeral unicorn. She smiled at their innocent amazement, they looked quite amazed to be in the presence of a unicorn. Before long they floated back towards land, unicorn horn in hand.

"Are you two alright?" asked Lloyd.

"Sheena, are you crying?" Genis asked.

"The unicorn," Sheena said as she wiped away tears. "Gave us his horn."

"I see," Kratos said. "Then the unicorn is dead."

"You knew?!" Sheena said angrily.

"When a unicorn loses it's horn, it dies," said Raine and by her tone of voice she sounded like she was giving a lecture. "By dying, a new unicorn is born. That's why the unicorn is the symbol of death and rebirth."

"A new unicorn will be born?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. I'm sure one has been." Raine said.

"The unicorn gave us this horn at the cost of his life. We must make good use of it." Lloyd said to Colette who held onto the unicorn horn that shone and glimmered in the sun. She walked towards Raine and handed her the horn.

"Now I've studied from the Boltzman's book my healing skills will improve. I'll be able to heal Pietro and Clara now."

"Where is this Clara person?" Sheena asked.

"We'll just have to look for her." Lloyd said.

"The only thing we can do is analyze her previous actions and search for her," Kratos said. "For now, we should go to Hima to heal Pietro."

WWW

Hima stood unchanged from what Anna remembered. It never changed, even from all those years ago when she visited it. The rustic cabin still looked as if it needed a new roof, what with all the shingles that had disappeared from it. She felt herself walking uphill and kept her breath and her place walking next to everyone else. The weather worn path was one of dirt and rocks that was well travelled. The sun still shone through the clouds and shared it's warmth with Anna who felt that warmth. They made it to the cabin in quick movements and went inside the cabin. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the inside of the cabin, and they went upstairs to where Pietro was.

"I'm going to try the healing technique now, alright?" Raine asked Sophia who gave her an earnest nod. Raine approached the bed that Pietro was in and knelt down with staff above him that glowed white with mana.

"Where am..." Pietro said as his eyes opened and he sat up from the bed.

"He woke up!" Sophia exclaimed with glee and had a big smile on her face. "Thank goodness!"

"Sophia!" Pietro exclaimed. "Then...I reached Hima?"

"Yes, Pietro," Sophia said. "Sheena...she saved you."

"Yes, I remember. After leaving Luin, I was attacked by Desians...then she...thank you so much!"

"Ah, don't mention it," Sheena said as she moved closer towards Pietro. "And besides, the reason you regained consciousness is because of Raine here. If you're going to thank someone, thank her."

"Oh I see. Thank you so much," Pietro said and looked directly at Raine. "Now I can await the Chosen."

"The Chosen?" Sophia asked. "What do you mean?"

"The reason I broke out of the ranch was because I have something I need to tell the Chosen," said Pietro.

"If you're looking for the Chosen," Sheena said. "She's right here."

"What? Y—you're the Chosen?"

"Oh, Goddess Martel! Thank you!" said Pietro. "The Desians are trying to revive something called the Angelus Project."

"Angelus Project," Anna shuddered. "More people are going to suffer just like I did."

Kratos wrapped an arm about her. "It's alright," he whispered words that were only meant for her.

"They're also developing a weapon called the Mana Cannon."

"Mana Cannon?" Kratos said and Anna remembered those words from Kvar's ranch. "Do you mean Thor's Hammer, from the Ancient War?"

Anna frowned. A weapon from the Ancient War? And something she hadn't heard about until this moment. _There's so many things that he's keeping from me. I can't stand it._

"I don't know the details," Pietro said as he brought a hand to his head. "They are using things called Exspheres in these sinister experiments. Please, stop this Angelus Project with the power of the Chosen, and save us all."

"It's alright, don't worry," Anna said. "Kvar—that bastard is dead and that human ranch has been destroyed. Everyone that was a prisoner is now free."

"It's because of that jewel you had," Sheena said.

"Is that true?" Pietro said enthusiastically. "I knew we could count on the Chosen!"

"But I'm concerned about that Mana Cannon," Raine said. "It sounds very dangerous."

"But we won't get anywhere pondering it here," Kratos said.

"Could this technique be used to save Clara as well?" Genis asked.

"Yes," Kratos said, "I'm sure we will be able to save that poor woman when we have the time."

"Thank you very much," Pietro said. "But because of me, Luin is...I want to use this life that you saved to rebuild Luin. Are you going to be going to the area near Luin?"

"Yes we are," Lloyd said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Could I? I need to get there and it's safer travelling in a group."

"Sure, as long as that's okay with everyone else." said Lloyd. Everyone murmured their agreement before they set off.

WWW

They found Clara when they entered Luin in the area with the fountain. Anna gasped as she saw her try to attack an unarmed man.

"Clara calm down!" Colette said as she soared in the skies with her pink wings. This stopped Clara's attack. "Raine, now. Please heal Clara."

"Right," Raine nodded and ran towards Clara with her staff outstretched towards her. It glowed white and bright with mana. Suddenly a woman appeared in place of the monster. Anna felt her eyes widened. It worked. It actually worked. She had her doubts but it...it worked.

"Hello everyone, thank you for saving me," Clara said and looked straight at Raine. "I know that it was you that saved me. Thank you. I have only a vague memory of when I was a monster but I still remember that you saved Palmacosta. I want to return to the city as quickly as I can."

"Maybe you should wait here for now," Anna said.

"It appears that I have no choice."

"Don't worry, I'll help her while she stays here," said Pietro, as he surveyed the destruction of Luin. "So this is the city that I will help to rebuild... so be it. I didn't realize it was this bad but I won't give up. I swear I'll rebuild this city for those who were killed, as well. But in order to accomplish that, I need both people and money."

"We have to help them rebuild the city. This city...it's so important to me," Anna said and Kratos stated his agreement.

"Of course we can," Lloyd said and Colette nodded her agreement. "We can afford to give away...uh, Professor, could you help me figure this out."

"Of course," it took a few moments and much jingling of gald before they were satisfied.

"Here," Colette said as she handed over a lag full of money. "It's all we can afford to give you right now."

"How much is in here?" asked Pietro.

"Twenty thousand gald," Colette said.

"We'll help rebuild the city, too," Lloyd said.

"No, I couldn't! I can't take money from you! This money should be used for your journey of world regeneration."

"We can't save the world if we can't even save a town, can we?" Lloyd said. "We want to help everyone in need."

"Yes that's right," Colette said in agreement. "Once we get more money we'll be back to give it to you."

"I thank you for this generous donation. This will be the beginning of the restoration of Luin."

Anna smiled at that. She looked around Luin and thought what it could become and saw people milling about. The old inhabitants were slowly returning to the city. The people of Luin could make it even better than before if they got the resources and the right manpower. She would help in whatever way was possible and she knew that her companions would as well.


	4. The Confession

_A/N: I'm continuing the story called Dearly Beloved by Cataclysmic Eclipse. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._

_The Confession_

Colette collapsed in front of the Balacruf Mausoleum and Anna was right by her side.

"Professor Sage! It's Colette's Angel Toxicosis," Lloyd said.

"I see," said Raine who was calm and collected. "Let's rest here for today."

"Hey sweetie, are you doing alright?" Anna asked softly as she was right at Colette's side. "Don't worry we're all here for you."

Colette looked like she wanted to say something but no words came out of her mouth as she moved her lips.

"Speak up, I can't quite hear you," Anna said and Colette emphatically began to move her mouth and made a motion with her hand towards her throat. She was trying to tell her something. Anna's eyes widened. Colette lost her voice. She couldn't believe it, even this damned journey cost her her voice as well. Her heart sunk. That lively little girl was one step away from losing everything that she was and soon she was going to...to...she shuddered. She wished that there was something that she could do.

"What's wrong, Colette?" asked Lloyd.

"I would assume she's lost her voice," Kratos said.

"What?!" Genis said.

"Poor thing," Anna said and brought her hand to move a strand of her hair behind her ear. "This is so hard on you. Don't worry we're all here for you."

Her blue eyes were pleading, and she grabbed Anna's hand. She moved her finger quickly and it took moments to decipher what she was doing. Her eyes widened. They were in the shapes of letters.

"Colette, I understand what you're doing but...could you try that again?"

Colette nodded and began tracing more letters onto Anna's hand.

"It's...okay...I'll...be...okay...don't...worry...about...me...let's...rest...for...now..." Anna repeated the words that were traced on her hand. Her heart tore. This poor girl was so strong despite what happened to her. And as for the next seal and what would happen...her stomach dropped. It was the final seal at the Tower of Salvation. Soon there would be no Colette. She gulped. There had to be another way.

WWW

"...The two worlds lie directly adjacent to each other," said Sheena, who stood up in front of all of them as she spoke. Anna was stunned at the bravery it took this young woman to speak these words. "They just can't see one another. Our scholars say they exist on shifted dimensions. Anyway, the two worlds can't see or tough each other, but they do in fact exist next to and affect each other."

"What do you mean, 'affect each other'?" asked Lloyd.

"They vie for the supply of mana. When one world weakens, the mana from that world flows to the other. As a result, one world is always flourishing, and the other waning. Sort of like an hourglass."

Genis stood up. "Wait, so, right now Sylvarant is..."

"Yeah. Sylvarant's mana is flowing to Tethe'alla. Therefore, Sylvarant is in decline. Without mana, crops won't grow and magic becomes unusable. If there is no mana, the Summon Spirits that protect the world alongside the Goddess Martel can't survive in Sylvarant either. As a result, the world slips even further down the path of destruction."

"Then the Chosen's world regeneration is actually the process of reversing the mana flow?" said Raine.

"Exactly. When the Chosen breaks the seal, the mana flow reverses, and the Summon Spirit that governs the seal awakens," Sheena said. "I was sent to prevent the world regeneration from happening. I broke through the supposedly impassable dimensional fissure for the sake of protecting Tethe'alla."

"In other words, to assure the decline and destruction of Sylvarant?" Lloyd said. Colette stood up beside her but didn't have the words to say anything. That broke Anna's heart.

"You can say that, but your journey of regeneration is also an attempt to destroy Tethe'alla," Sheena said. "We're both doing the same thing."

Anna listened absently to what Sheena said next. She had heard enough. The wind sent goose pimples down her flesh and she wrapped her arms around each other. It thrilled her beyond words to hear of a young woman that was brave enough to tell their group the truth of the worlds. She was also surprised by how much Sheena knew.

"...I...I don't know what to do," Sheena's voice brought her from her reverie. "Isn't there any other way? A way for Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, and Colette to all be happy?"

And she wondered if all their heads could be brought together if they could figure out another way. A better way. It filled her heart with hope. She chanced a glance at Kratos who looked unimpressed at the information presented to him. She sighed. So he knew yet another thing that she didn't. Did he have to shield her from everything? She sighed in frustration and anger rose in her.

"I want to know, too!" said Lloyd.

"There has to be another way," Anna said absently and toyed with the idea of telling them of all the ways that she had researched on Derris-Kharlan. Of what Kratos had tried to do all those years ago when they were running from Cruxis. "No, there must be another way."

"What makes you so sure Anna?" Raine asked. "Have you considered that perhaps a way that convenient even exists in the real world?"

"There must be another way," Anna repeated herself, and she felt close to telling them what she knew to help the worlds but she thought better of it. "If all those great minds of Tethe'alla could send Sheena here surely they could figure out a way for the worlds to live in harmony. There must be a way for both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to live peacefully and prosper. If the worlds are so reliant on one another than maybe they were originally one. I don't believe that there is no option."

"I don't believe there is another option. The best thing we can do right now is to save Sylvarant from its current crisis," Kratos said and his lips thinned. _Oh, now he was losing his temper_, Anna thought. He had such control over his emotions but he couldn't fool her. She glared at him and he matched her glare. She rolled her eyes and sat back and listened to the rest of the conversation of the group. Words stood out to her. Colette was going to ask Remiel if there was a way for both worlds to be saved. Her stomach sank at the idea of that naive notion. She had no idea what a truly despicable man that man was.

"When...that...time...comes...I...may...fight...back...because...I...love...Sylvarant...too," Lloyd said as he interpreted Colette's words that were traced onto his hands. Anna's heart broke at those words.

"I understand," said Sheena. "You intend to become an angel, no matter what, don't you?"

Anna's stomach sunk completely. So this was it. This was really it. And in the end Colette and Sheena may fight in order to continue the stupid way that the worlds vie for mana. Or worse yet, Colette would become a lifeless vessel for Martel. _No!_ She thought to herself. _No, no, no!_ There was another way. If she could just talk to them then they would be able to change Kratos' mind about this journey and about his role in Cruxis. She could do this. They could do this. She had already seen him change during this journey. All he needed was everyone to tell him what was a good idea...his own son too. And then things could be different. And Colette could be saved as well she knew it was a simple solution to save her. A key crest. That's all she needed. Not to go see Remiel again. She had to do something.

"Anna, I believe we should have a discussion. I'm going on a walk," Kratos said in that same voice that held his temper. He was really mad at her for saying that that the worlds were originally one, if that temper kept up for this long. All over something she said. Oh yeah, and he thought that she was coming with her. Yeah, right.

"No I'm perfectly fine staying right here. You can go on a walk on your own."

He was shocked for a moment before he nodded his acknowledgement and walked away. Anna walked towards Raine who was reading a book. "Raine? I have something to talk to you. Something very important. Uh, do you mind going on a walk with me?"

Raine nodded, both confusion and curiosity burned in her brown eyes and she got up so they could walk away from the campfire, and the group and into the privacy of the night.

* * *

Anna told her everything. Absolutely everything. She told her of the truth of the hero of the Great Kharlan War Mithos Yggdrasill, of Martel and Yuan and Kratos. Of Cruxis and angels and the world that was torn asunder. Of the Age of Lifeless Beings. Of the truth behind the Journey of Regeneration. Of the truth behind the "Goddess Martel" and the Church of Martel. Of the Great Kharlan Tree and the Great Kharlan Seed and exactly what mana Tethe'alla and Sylvarant were fighting over. Of what Kratos was looking for with her as they ran from Cruxis. Of Kratos and his status as the Origin's Seal. Of the years of inaction on Derris Kharlan, and of the true reason why they accompanied the Chosen. Of the angels and the Age of Lifeless beings and the true nature of the Desians who were a part of Cruxis. When she was finished she licked her lips and took a deep breath. She hadn't spoken that for that long in a very long time.

Raine looked at her, bewildered. "Anna, you do realize that..." she finally said. "...That this is all very hard to believe. It's a very interesting story but I...you can't honestly expect me to believe it."

Her heart sank. "Of course, I know that this is a lot to take in but I..." Sheena's words through her mind. _I'm the proof..._

"I'm the proof," Anna repeated and looked about her. They were far from camp and from Kratos' angelic hearing and seeing, if he chose to use them. She unleashed her wings, the wings that she so despised and Raine's eyes were wide in shock. She put them away quickly. She despised them and all that they represented to her. "If I were lying about what I said how do you explain that?"

"I...I..." Raine was speechless. "So it's true...how else could you...you...you're an angel. How marvellous."

"No, I'm not an angel. I'm human."

"But you have wings. Surely you don't deny that. What was the process in becoming an angel? Surely it must be different from Colette's journey."

"It was but it wasn't a choice. Forced, Raine, I was forced. I was put in a room with a Cruxis Crystal and keycrest and a glass of water full of powdered aionis and wasn't allowed to leave until I put the crystal on and drank the glass of water with that stone," she shuddered at the memory. "I was forced to get those wings and have an angelic form. But I also have a human form that I reside in. Being an angel is terrible. You don't feel hot or cold, your senses are ridiculously sharp, and it's hard to feel anything in it. It's nothing to aspire to or to look up to."

Raine's eyes shone in pity. "Anna, that must have been difficult for you. I'm sorry about that. But...I couldn't help but hear you say aionis. That's a fictional ore," Raine said but didn't sound so sure of herself.

"Oh, it's real. I needed it to have an angelic form and to use magic if I wanted to which I don't. I'm not an elf of a half-elf I am human. It feels wrong."

"So that's how Kratos can use magic. I assumed that it was because he had some elven blood in him," Raine said mostly to herself, then collected herself. "I understand that it was a lot to tell me but I don't know of another way to save Sylvarant than to complete the Journey of Regeneration."

"But there has to be another way and there's more than just Sylvarant that's at stake here. You can't simply abandon Colette to become a lifeless husk of her former self to become a vessel for Martel," Raine looked at her with wide eyes and for the first time since Anna has met her, she looked uncertain. "I just...I can't do this alone. I was hoping that if everyone knew the truth that you all could talk some sense into my husband. He doesn't listen to me but he's very powerful. If he wanted to he could force Colette to complete the Journey of Regeneration," Anna said emphatically and Raine's eyes widened at that. "I can't stand by and watch Colette become a lifeless vessel anymore. I can't stand by and do nothing as the two worlds suffer anymore. I want to find another way to save both worlds and to reunite them with the Eternal Sword and to form pacts with summon spirits to weaken Yggdrasill's power. I need your help. We need to convince my husband to act without him we can't do anything he's very powerful but I can't do this alone," she repeated. "Please. I-"

"Why did you tell me all of this?" Raine interrupted her. "Especially now of all times. You've had plenty of opportunity in the past yet you have done nothing."

"I know I have, I know that I've gotten complacent lately and have done nothing but but I thought that there was no other way. I can't stand by watch my son participate in this journey when it has a tragic ending. I can't stand by and do nothing anymore when there has to be another way out. And I can't stand by and watch Colette suffer like this anymore. Now she's even lost her voice and what Sheena said about the worlds has really reminded me of what's really important. She's acted and I haven't," she shuddered at the knowledge of her inaction in comparison to Sheena's action. "I...I need your help. Yours. No one else's. You're the most rational person in our group and I...I trust you. You're the first female friend close to my age that I've made in so many years. Surely you know by now that the Journey of Regeneration isn't going to work the way that you want it to and that Colette is going to become a lifeless vessel because of such a useless ritual. And Sylvarant won't be saved in the long run it'll just be a part of this vicious cycle that needs to be broken. And what if this Age of Lifeless Beings happens once Martel is resurrected then everyone is doomed. Please help me," Anna pleaded, and Raine stood by for moments as if weighing her options. Raine nodded apprehensively.

"It seems that I have no choice but to help you," Raine said. "Now I believe the best course of action is for our group to know your words so we can think about a next step."

"Yes, they can convince Kratos that this is the best way too. He won't listen to me alone but I think if he listened to what everyone has to say that he could change his mind. He reminds me a bit of the way he used to be when we were working against Cruxis."

"Ah," Raine said. "So he used to work against Cruxis. This is why you think this will work."

"Yes he did. From before Lloyd was born to when he was a baby for a number of years. We were looking for a way for him to wield the Eternal Sword as we ran from place to place hiding from the Desians and Cruxis."

"That makes sense that you think that this will work however this still is a bad option. If he is as powerful as you say and if he is loyal to Cruxis he very well may not be receptive to what we have to say. However, it appears that it's the only one that we have. Now, Anna, I want you to listen to me," Raine said and Anna nodded. "I will tell the group everything you have told me but Kratos can't be in the group to hear it. Our group needs time to think in order to act. I need you to be a distraction for him while I explain it to them."

Anna's stomach leapt up in nerves at the thought of telling lies but she nodded. "A...distraction. I-I can do that."

And the two women left the privacy of the night and returned to the glow of the campfire and the familiarity of their camp.


	5. The Distraction

_A/N: I'm continuing the story called Dearly Beloved by Cataclysmic Eclipse. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._

_The Distraction_

Kratos agreed to take a walk with Anna easily enough and for that she was grateful. He was always all too willing to spend time with her which was sweet and yet now it played to her advantage. She felt sick at that thought. She didn't want to be someone that would use someone else and yet here she was right now doing just that. She was using his willingness to spend time with her to have the others informed. The terrain was very rocky, as she walked along it very carefully. It was a blue moon tonight and no light save that of the star shine lit the path in front of her. She didn't regret the reasons why but now it was more real to her to have him so close by. Her stomach twisted in knots of nerves of what she needed to do. _I don't know how long I can do __this__for_, she thought to herself as she wove her way around the jagged rocks that were strewn about the path.

"You shouldn't have mentioned that the worlds were once one," Kratos said with irritation.

"Why not? What's wrong with telling them what the truth is? And besides, it's not like any of them believed it anyway," Anna countered. _Oh, so this __i__s how he's go__nna__ be._

"Humph. I suppose you have a point," Kratos said as he turned away from her. " Regardless, you shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Yes I should have. There's nothing wrong with what I said even if they did believe me. It's the truth, it's not something that's a sin."

Silence settled amongst the both of them and Anna took the time to find a patch of ground that was not very rocky and sat down on it. She stretched out her arms in front of her, and looked up at her husband that gazed down upon her.

"There's no use being mad about it now. What's done is done," she said, and her brain scrambled to find anything to make him stay longer. "Why don't you join me?"

He gazed at her with unreadable eyes before he found a spot none too rocky to sit.

"The stars are rather beautiful tonight," Kratos said and changed the subject as he looked above at them. She was stunned at his sudden change of mood. She shouldn't be surprised, he didn't stay angry for as long as she did.

"Yes they are," Anna said and she looked up at them in awe. There were so many out tonight in the shapes of swirls and constellations of beauty but they were lost on her at that moment. All she could think about was being a distraction. What if he saw through it and found out what she did before it was time? "They're very beautiful."

He brought an arm about her and she stiffened at his touch. Her stomach flared up with nerves.

"Something's wrong," Kratos said astutely as he brought his hand to her cheek to draw her gaze to him. He looked into her eyes as though he were scanning for something that was amiss.

"N-no, no, not at all I'm completely fine," she said very fast and than she wavered and drew her gaze away from his brown ones. Nerves pierced her stomach yet again.

"You're a terrible liar," Kratos said as he brought a hand to hers and squeezed it. "You can tell me about whatever it is that is troubling you."

Anna stared into his eyes that were concerned and curious and took a deep breath. She couldn't lie to him, but there was a way around telling him the truth. "Yeah, you're right. Something is wrong and it's something that I can talk about. It's just that...well...this whole journey is just so hard for me and now Colette lost her voice and now it's finally coming to an end and..."she trailed off. She looked at him again who gazed at her with those same eyes filled with concern, urging her gently to continue. "And soon it'll be over. And soon she will be gone. And soon we'll be gone and apart from one another."

"Yes, I know, soon it will be over and soon we will part ways. For the final time," Kratos said and she looked away from him wide eyed._That's not what I meant at all._"I know that this ordeal has been difficult for you not knowing whether we'll be together and be apart and yet you've endured such strife because of the Journey of Regeneration. To witness Colette's Angel Toxicosis and the suffering of the people of Sylvarant and you did it all to be with me," Kratos said and brought a hand to her hair, bringing her close to him. The truth of his words sunk into her mind and soul. She was so caught up in this plan to save everyone that she had forgotten her own reasons for rejoining the Journey of Regeneration in the first place and staying on it. It was for him.

He brought his lips against her hair. "I am grateful for that," Kratos said softly and drew her her closer to him. "You've given me months more of memories with you like this. So full of life and drawn to my affections. I will cherish these memories for the rest of my life." He whispered those last words which meant so much more to him who has lived for four thousand years, and brought his lips down to capture hers in a kiss. His lips were soft as he moved against hers and she let him do these things, despite the unease that had settled inside of herself he expertly calmed her. His tongue slid inside of her mouth, and his lips became heavier against her own. He brought her closer towards himself, and she let him. She felt another arm wrap about herself and enveloped her in his warmth. He suckled on her lower lip before he stopped kissing her. His breath was heavy and hot against her skin.

"I...I..." was all that she could manage. She really was affected by him, even now despite everything? And despite what she just did? Her heart tore. _Why do things have to be so complicated?_

"I'll miss this. I'll miss you," Kratos said gently and brought a hand under her chin so she would look him in the eye. He studied her eyes and her heart leapt in her throat, as if by looking at her he could scan the truth of what happened out of her. "Will you miss me?"

"What are you talking about of course I'll miss you," Anna exclaimed. "It'll be hard being without you. It was when I was alone with Lloyd and Genis in Luin."

"Do you see the stars that are up above us?" Anna nodded and turned to look to the multitude of stars that shone down at them. "Whenever you look at those stars I want you to think of me. I'll be up there looking down on you. In that way, we'll never truly part."

Anna turned to look at him who gazed at her with eyes full of love, and she felt shock and guilt gnaw at her over what she was doing right now.

"Does that mean that every time you look down upon the worlds you'll think of me?"

"Yes, it does. And when missions take me to descend upon the worlds I will look up at the stars and think of you."

"That's very sweet and very romantic," she said softly and kissed him on the lips. "How long did it take you to think of?"

He chuckled and she felt the vibrations on his chest. "You know me well. I am not one for imagination or sponteneity I have been thinking of that for some time I was simply...waiting for a good time to say it."

"Well now, Kratos, I'd say that's a bit of sponteneity there. You were looking for the right time," Anna said and smiled up at him. He smiled back and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Yes, you do have a point there. Perhaps I can be a little spontanious," Kratos said and kissed her again, and again and again. On her lips, on her cheek, on her nose. She laughed.

"Hey, stop, stop," she said through a laugh. And he did so, but reluctantly. He stared into her eyes with that look like he could see through her very soul. Nerves came back to her and she was reminded exactly why she was out here with him in the first place. It felt wrong. So wrong. But Raine had said it was the only way and she couldn't think of another way to go about it. Maybe he wouldn't be so harsh if she told her. She looked into those eyes that were crinkled in good humour. He wasn't a bad man, and by this time Raine must have told the group everything that Anna had told her. Perhaps now was a good time to let him know. And she still had hope that he would be alright with it.

"There is something that's been bothering me and it's more than just about the Journey of Regeneration," Anna began and Kratos gave her a look telling her to go on. "And well I...well...I don't think that you're going to like what I've done but I think that it was the only way for everyone to live peacefully in the worlds and the only way for Colette to be okay."

"There is no other way, Anna, we've been through this time and time again."

"I know that we have but I was thinking that it could be different now. You're different, you remind me so much of when I fell in love with you," Anna said and this time Anna slid away from his embrace. She shivered in the cold of the night. "A time when you were sure that taking action against what's wrong in the world is the best response like what you've done against the Desians. It means that there's some good in you that can act against evil."

"Good? Evil?" Kratos sighed at her choice of words and brought a hand through his mussed up hair. "There is no good or evil only varying shades of gray. I acted because I believed, and still do, that it was the right thing to do. I cannot stand by and do nothing when I have a chance to act against what I perceive to be wrong," he said and took a deep breath, steeling himself for the argument to come. "I believe that you are wrong about me changing. I have always had the capacity to do this you simply never saw it on Derris Kharlan because of the nature of that place as unchanging. I believe that you are the one that has changed. You've accepted the way of the worlds and have stopped arguing with me about what cannot be changed."

"But it can be changed," she said and ignored the truth of his words and how she had not acted. Guilt because of that gnawed at her, along with the guilt of being a distraction for the group. "It can all be changed. There has to be another way against Yggdrasill and this Age of Lifeless Beings."

He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"There is another way. I know it. If Sheena can surpass all odds and go through the dimensional field to protect Tethe'alla there is a way to save everyone."

"Sheena passing through the dimensional field of the worlds and saving the world are two very separate matters."

"No they're not. It's the same concept. Surpassing the odds to do the right thing."

"Humph," Kratos said and crossed his arms. "What is it that you've done?"

"Done?"

"You've said that you've done something that I won't like. What is it?"

"I told Raine everything."

His eyes were wide at that. "What do you mean by everything?"

"Everything. The nature of the two worlds and the Ancient Kharlan War, and the Great Kharlan Tree, and the Great Kharlan Seed and Yggdrasill and the Age of Lifeless Beings and-"

"You _what?!_" He said in rage and got up from where he was sitting, and walked a few steps away from her. Her eyes widened at that tone of voice. She had never heard him talk like that to her. He took a few moments of silence collecting himself.

"She's telling our companions right now," Anna said as she got up and he turned towards her. "Now you can see that there's another way-"

"There is no other way," he hissed at her and turned to look at her. "What have you done? What sort of danger have you put Lloyd in all because of this-of this fantasy."

"It's not a fantasy, it can really happen. And I have not put Lloyd in danger at all—hey" Anna said as Kratos was walking away from her. "Where are you going?"

"To put a stop to this foolishness," Kratos said as he continued to walk quickly and Anna was right behind him silently. Her nerves were through the roof but she knew—she hoped that something her companions could talk some sense into him. Sense that she couldn't talk into him for fourteen years.


	6. Dearly Beloved

_A/N: I'm continuing the story called Dearly Beloved by Cataclysmic Eclipse._

_Thank you for the favourites and the follow. It's much appreciated. _

_This story was named after the Bad Religion song Dearly Beloved._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._

_Dearly Beloved_

"...and she showed me proof in her angel wings."

The group collectively gasped at that information.

"Wow, Anna has wings just like Colette?" asked Genis whose voice was full of amazement. "That's incredible."

"It's not incredible by what she told me. She said that she hates them. Regardless of the wings, I believe that is all that Anna told me and I believe her. She's proven through her wings that what she has said is no lie," Professor Sage said. Lloyd's mind was reeling by all of the information. And here he thought Sheena's confession was mom's confession, told through Professor Raine, blew it out of the water. This information also made him know that both his parents lied to him about why they were away from him and about everything. _I don't know what to believe anymore. _

"If they lied about this then what else did they lie about? What else is a lie from them?" Lloyd said and punched his open palm and felt it sting just like the sting of betrayal and lies from his parents.

Colette was right beside him and traced words into the palm that stung. "I...believe...that...they...have...good...reasons...for...what...they've...been...doing...just...like...your

...mom...has...a...good...reason...to...tell...the...truth...despite...everything...they...still...love...you...and...no...matter...who...your...parents...are...you're...still...you..."

"Yeah, you're right," Lloyd said and he instantly felt better about the whole situation. He gave Colette a smile before he turned to Professor Sage. "Say Professor, did mom say anything at all about why I was raised by Dirk and what really happened to them?"

Professor Sage shook her head. "I'd imagine that's something that you'll have to ask your parents about. Anna didn't go into that at all with me, she simply said that she was trapped on Derris-Kharlan."

"Right, I'll ask them once they get here," Lloyd said and made a mental note to himself to ask them. "Wait—trapped? As in stuck up there?"

"Yes, that is correct. By the way she was talking it sounded as if she was a prisoner rather than an active participant with Cruxis. And her angel transformation was forced on her as well."

"I can't believe that happened. Dad was there with her he would've stopped something like that."

"This is only conjecture but perhaps he was the instigator in this situation," said Professor Sage and Lloyd felt anger surge in him at her words.

"How can you sound so calm at a time like this?"Lloyd said. "Dad would never do something like that."

"It is precisely at times like this that a cool head is needed. Calm yourself, Lloyd."

"How can I be calm at a time like this?" Lloyd said.

"Wh-what are we supposed to do now?" Genis interrupted their conversation. "What happens if Kratos doesn't want to help the worlds and doesn't want to save Colette?"

"Then we fight," Sheena said and punched her fist into her other hand. "This is information that all the people of Mizuho—no all the people of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant deserve to know. We can't just stand by and do nothing."

"No way, dad's reasonable I'm sure if we talk to him about this he'll help us save Colette and the worlds."

"Wake up, Lloyd, he was more than fine letting us know nothing and leading Colette to her lifeless form for Martel," Genis said. "He may be your dad and all but that doesn't mean that he's going to help us."

Colette tugged at his sleeve and looked as if she wanted to say something. He brought his palm up so she could reach it to etch out letters to talk.

"I...want...to...save...the...worlds...too...but...I...have...a...duty...as...Chosen...to-" Lloyd said Colette's words but then interrupted her her off. "Hey, wait a second. You don't have to be a sacrifice for Martel you can live freely just like everyone else. If you're worried about the Journey of Regeneration relax. We can find a way to save both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla so that no one has to suffer. Don't go thinking you have to do anything like that."

Colette smiled at him.

"Of...course...not...I'm...sorry..." Lloyd said Colette's words again. "Okay good, you dork. You don't have to sacrifice yourself or anything anymore. Especially not to become some vessel of Martel. There's no point in that. We can find a way to save both worlds and you too."

"What was it that Anna said that we could do? It seems pretty hopeless to me," Genis said.

"She said that we could create new pacts with Summon Spirits to weaken Yggdrasill's power and to break links between the worlds," Raine said calmly. "She also said that we can find a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword to reunite the two worlds. It can only be wielded by those with elven blood at this point in time."

"Did she give any details about how to do that?"

Raine shook her head. "She didn't but I believe we all know what it entails to create a pact with a Summon Spirit. Now we need to think about what we'll say to Kratos when he comes back."

"Why does everything hinge on dad, anyway?" Lloyd asked. "He's just one guy."

"Haven't you been listening at all?" Genis said. "He is an important and powerful member of Cruxis. We need to-"

Dad appeared beside Raine and mom followed soon after. A silence fell upon the group but Lloyd knew what to say. He could convince his dad to do the right thing.

"Dad, there's a way that we can save both worlds and Colette and make sure no Desians hurt anyone ever again," Lloyd said and took Professor's Sage's advice of having a calm mind. "So let's stop this Journey of Regeneration and go on a new one, one where no one has to sacrifice themselves needlessly. You don't have to go back to Cruxis you can join us as we start this new journey to save the world while we protect Colette and mom from them."

"Humph," Kratos said. "Those are naive notions, Lloyd, ones I've heard all too long from your mother."

"There's nothing naive about them. There's got to be a way to save the worlds and Colette and mom's been looking up ways for this to happen."

"Your mother is...misguided. There is nothing that can be done to save the worlds or to stop this Journey of Regeneration. The power of Cruxis is strong. Life is not as simple as you think it should be," dad's voice was sharp and to the point.

"It's not a simple thing that we're asking for," Sheena said. "In fact these are very complicated things and I don't know the best answer for now but there is another way than to continue the Journey of Regeneration. We can form more pacts with Summon Spirits with me as the Summoner."

"Yes, we can look for a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword so we can reunite the worlds too," said Genis.

"Humph," Kratos said. "Do you intend to fight off the entire strength of Cruxis while you participate in these tasks?"

"Is their strength why you are a part of Cruxis?" Professor Sage said. "Because there was a time where you rebelled against them."

"And that almost led to my family's deaths," dad said with anger. "My wife truly did tell you everything. These are not things for you to know."

"What about me, dad?" Lloyd asked. "I have a right to know these things. And I need to know something. Why was it that you never came down to get me after the Desian attack happened when I was a little kid, if that attack even happened at all. I don't know what the truth is anymore."

"You know this story already. Has our time with Kvar taught you nothing? He is the man that turned your mother into the Angelus Project where he was trying to create a successful Cruxis Crystal that can evolve with the user. You've reaped the benefits of this project with your special exsphere. He was the man that caught up with us fourteen years ago and he is the reason that your mother and yourself almost died."

"Yeah I remember that bastard. Now I know why you were attacked it wasn't that you were just being chased for escaping the human ranch it was because you were rebelling against Cruxis but you aren't telling me what happened," Lloyd said in anger. "I want to know."

"Tell him," mom said curtly.

"Very well, Anna," dad said and looked at Lloyd. "Anna and I met in the human ranch and I soon rescued her from that existence. We ran from place to place and when you were born with you as well. It was never safe as we were constantly chased by the Desians and by Cruxis. I assure you the Desian attack that separated us happened. It was Kvar and his men who attacked us and turned your mother into a monster. You two were then thrown from the cliff, where I finally found your mother almost dead. You and the special exsphere had already gone with Dirk by the time I had dealt with Kvar and his men and descended upon the cliff."

"Tell him what happened next," Anna said.

"I don't think that-"

"If you don't tell him, I will," Anna said in anger. "Yggdrasill descended upon us then. I don't know what words were exchanged because I was unconscious but I remember waking up on Derris Kharlan. He made a deal with Yggdrasill to keep me safe, and to keep your father near Yggdrasill and Cruxis because he is the Origin Seal. We told them that you were dead so that they would leave you alone."

"You told them I was what?!" Lloyd said, enraged.

"It was the only way to keep you safe."

"You two must not love me at all," Lloyd said and his stomach dropped at that. He was so excited for his parents to come about only for them to stay away from him. "I thought things were different and that you couldn't come to get me."

"That's not true at all, we both love you very much. We could come to get you but..."mom trailed off and sadness tinged her voice. "But we both wanted you to be with us it's just that we couldn't. Derris Kharlan is no place for a little boy to grow up. I wanted you to stay far away from that place and I still do. If you were to come up there with us you'd have no friends, no school, no food or water, no sunshine. The only thing to do is to read at the library and the only people to talk to are lifeless angels," she shuddered at the memory of them. "I never wanted anything like that for you, sweetie," she said and looked at him with such sadness in her eyes mixed with her love for him. Was she always feeling this and just hiding it? Lloyd cursed himself. He had no idea. All he was thinking about was how great it was to have them back. "And you had a good childhood, I can just see that since you've grown into a fine young man. You've had good friends and a good adoptive father and a good teacher. And plenty of sunshine too."

"I can't deny the truth of what you're saying but I still wish that there could've been some way for you to have gotten me. But you're saying there really was no way," Lloyd said and his anger towards his mother subsided. It was just then that he realized how lucky he was to be raised with Dirk and not on Derris-Kharlan. "But it would have been better with you."

Anna smiled. "I wish I could've watched you grow up."

"Yeah, same here mom," Lloyd said. "But there's something else I want to know. Why was it that you never came back to get me like you did recently? Couldn't you have come down and visited me, or something?"

"No that couldn't have happened. We were trapped up there."

"If we are telling the truth perhaps it would be beneficial to tell the truth about this, Anna," dad looked at Anna before he turned to Lloyd. "Your mother was trapped in Derris Kharlan and holds no power in Cruxis. She is merely a pawn in making me loyal to Cruxis yet again after a time where I rebelled against it. There is something else you must know," dad said and took a deep breath. "After a time trust was reestablished between me and Yggdrasill as I proved my loyalty to him and we could have descended upon Sylvarant to meet you. I could have left your mother with you for years now but I chose not to. I wanted her to be with me."

"You what?" Lloyd said and anger rose in him. "Mom couldn't do anything but stay on Derris Kharlan? So Professor Sage was right she really has been a prisoner. You kept mom away from me? To be with you!?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Mom, is that true?" Lloyd asked and looked at mom who looked away from him.

"I...well I..." she trailed off. "I didn't find out about that until very recently. If I had the choice I would have wanted to stay with you, sweetie."

"Where do you get off?! How could you do something like that to her and to me?!"

"Very easily," dad said and Lloyd couldn't stand to see that impassive look on his face.

"I can't relate to you, Kratos, not anymore," Anna murmured, almost to herself. She then looked at him and repeated. "I can't relate to you."

"I can't stand what you are anymore. I can't stand what you did to mom and I can't stand that stupid organization. Who do you think you are doing all of this?!" Colette was at his side and took his palm in hers as she began tracing words onto it.

"Calm...down...everyone...We...are...going...to...begin...a...new...journey...to...regenerate...both...worlds...you...are...more... than...welcome...to...join... us...Kratos...and...Anna..."

"Yes of course I'll join you," mom said with emotion running through her voice and brought out her hand to dad. "Please, Kratos, join us too in saving the worlds and Colette. It's been far too long since we've done anything to rebel against Cruxis and their evil."

"I thought that you've changed on this journey but you truly haven't. What have you done? You've infected them with your nonsense," dad said and Lloyd felt anger run through him at that.

"It's not nonsense!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"You've even allowed our son to be taken away with this foolishness. I don't know why you've done such a thing."

"Because it's the right thing to do!" mom cried out. "Things can be different and we can work together to save the worlds and reunite them and make it so girl like Colette don't have to sacrifice themselves. Doesn't that mean anything to you at all?"

"It does mean something. If things could be different it would be better but what you speak of is an impossibility," dad said. "It's-"

"It's not impossible!" Lloyd shouted. "You're just saying that because you haven't tried."

"I have tried," Kratos said with anger of his own. "And all it did was almost lead you and your mother to your deaths. There is no point in struggling against that which is so powerful to end that which cannot be stopped."

"By the sounds of it," Sheena said as she stood up. "You're not going to be helping us. I'm ready to fight."

"It seems one of you understands the gravity of this situation," Kratos said. "However we do not have to fight. Surrender the Chosen and I will leave you all alone."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Lloyd said in anger. "I'm not abandoning Colette to be some kind of sacrifice so she could be a vessel for Martel!"

The group voiced their agreement.

"Humph, so be it. It is my mission from Cruxis to accompany the Chosen on the Journey of Regeneration. I have every intention to complete my mission whether the Chosen wills it or not. If you insist on your naive notions of saving both worlds and a world where the Chosen is able to live freely then I have no other option," Kratos said and drew his sword from his sheath and unfurled his blue wings behind him. "Prepare yourself."


	7. The Fight

_A/N: I'm continuing the story called Dearly Beloved by Cataclysmic Eclipse. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._

_The Fight_

When she went to stop him from attacking Raine, he moved faster and attacked her. She fell to the ground unconscious with his quick and practiced attacks. Her companions all went down like this one by one. First was Raine, who was casting a spell and in the midst of that concentration he took the opportunity to strike. The next was Sheena who was brazenly attacking him but she was driven unconscious by the hilt of his sword. Then Genis, who was casting a spell as well. And even Lloyd, who attacked him fully was downed by the hilt of Kratos' sword. Every time she ran, Kratos was faster. Every time she warned a companion it was too late, and they lay unconscious on the ground. Her angelic speed was useless in the face of Kratos' speed. She ran with her sword in hand and meant to slash it at him but he moved away in quick steps. It because apparent to her that he was avoiding her. She frowned at that. But than he turned her attention to Colette. She ran but it was too late and Colette's wings disappeared as she fell towards the ground. Anna ran and ran so that she was between Colette and Kratos and had her sword raised.

"Get out of the way Anna," Kratos said through clenched teeth.

"No!" He ran past her to get to Colette who was unconscious from one of his attacks. She met him with her sword and steel clashed steel._Clang._She could move fast too.

"I'm not getting out of the way," You're not going to do this! How could you? These people are our friends!"

"I have no choice because of what you've done," Kratos said as he matched her movements in time. She cursed. He had the audacity to go easy on her. "Fear not. They will all survive my attack and awaken from their slumber. Now it is time for me to take the Chosen to the Tower of Salvation."

"No!" She moved her sword yet again and slashed it against him. He moved out of the way in quick steps. "Why are you doing this?"

"You have the audacity to ask me that?" he laughed bitterly. "You're the one that's betrayed me."

"I can't believe you're saying that! You're the one that's betrayed me!"

"I'm not the one that's filled their heads with the cruel truth. They didn't need to know any of this least of all our son," Kratos said through gritted teeth, in the way that he did when he was suppressing his rage. "It was never meant for them to know." And this time he moved even faster than she could fathom. She cursed. He was holding back. She didn't know what to do but her body reacted before her brain did. She brought her sword and drew it against her stomach.

"If you want her so much, I might as well die. That's what you're doing right now, you're killing me and Lloyd and everyone else. What Cruxis is doing is wrong, so wrong. There's more that's important to the worlds than me," she seethed in rage and stared at his eyes that were wide with shock.

"I know that, Anna. But nothing can be done for the worlds. Not in the way that you want it to. We've talked of this before. Don't be absurd, Anna," he said as he slowly stepped towards her. "Please, stop this. Drop the sword-"

"Hey! Not a step further or else," she drew the sword into her stomach and felt pain and knew blood dripped down. "Now you're gonna listen to me. Stop this and listen to me for once in your life. There is another way you don't have to blindly follow Yggdrasill. You-"

And he was gone in quick movements and before she knew it her sword was gone from her, and thrown haphazardly to the side. Pain blossomed at the back of her neck and she collapsed to her knees. He hit her. _No, no, no. He wasn't doing this, he wasn't going __to take__ Colette, he wasn't. No. _She crawled as quickly as she could onto Colette, shielding Colette's body with her own. Tears welled in her eyes. There was no way he could get to her now. No way. There couldn't be.

"Your beliefs are as naive as ever, Anna," he said with anger of his own. "Now, move. Get out of my way."

"Never! I'm never leaving this little girl. If you want her so badly you're going to have to kill me," Anna said as she tightened her hold on Colette's unconscious body. She brought her head up and tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. He hesitated before he raised his sword. "Don't do this Kratos," she whispered.

"I will not kill you," he said with anger of his own running through his voice. He brought the hilt of his sword down on the back of her neck again in quick movements. Pain blossomed from the blow. Her head was sent spinning but she looked at him defiantly. She was _not_ going down. She refused.

"Don't forget, Kratos," she said with venom. "I have that stupid angelic form too. I'm not going to be as easy as the others are to take down," Anna said and stared into his anger filled eyes with rage of her own, that was mixed with sadness. More tears fell. "If you want her so badly you're going to have to kill me."

"I will not kill you. Stop saying that," he shouted through gritted teeth. "I'm doing this to protect you."

Anna stared up at him defiantly as he moved towards her, much more slowly and he brought his hand to her shoulder and gripped her painfully. Then there was white mana that surged across the ground and hit him on his side. He winced at the attack and his grip on her loosened before he let her go entirely. He turned his attention away from her and towards the mysterious attacker.

"Protect mom? Protect her?!" he said with rage as he ran to Kratos' side and slashed at him again and again. Kratos moved out of the way of his blows with finesse. "You've got some nerve using that word. You call this protection? Where do you get off?"

"This is the only way," Kratos said through clenched teeth. He slashed against Lloyd which met Lloyd's swords with a clang. "Why is that something that neither of you can understand? The power of Cruxis is stronger than you could imagine."

Kratos moved in quick movements, but Lloyd anticipated the attack and spun around and met his sword with his own.

"Stop this, Kratos," Anna pleaded weakly as she watched them fight. "Stop this. This is wrong, you must know that."

"Nothing can be done to bring about what you both want to happen," he said as he matched swords with Lloyd's. "Nothing. If I were to defy him it would bring about the wrath of Cruxis down upon you both. Mithos could even come down and kill you both if he suspects that I am rebelling against his wishes."

"It sounds like you haven't even thought about a way to save everyone and the worlds. You haven't thought about anyone but yourself," Lloyd yelled as he spun his swords around in one of his makeshift attacks that were infused with the power of his exesphere. It sent Kratos off balance. "All we have to find a way to save both worlds and Colette and me and mom. There's a way to do that."

"You sound like your mother," Kratos said and attacked him but with every attack Lloyd kept up and his special exsphere shone in the light of the moon. Anna could see what was happening. Kratos wasn't going on him anymore and Lloyd kept up with him. Lloyd was stronger, much stronger than he was when they had met him again which kept Kratos on his toes._It must be that special Cruxis Crystal._ Anna thought to herself as she watched them fight, and she remained over Colette.

"There's another way, dad," Lloyd said as he looked at him. There was a brief pause in the fighting and they both were catching their breath. "Things can be different."

"No they can't," Kratos said as he attacked Lloyd. "I've tried to follow other ideals before and Anna was nearly killed along with you. I will not endanger either of you like what happened fourteen years ago."

"But Kvar's dead!" Lloyd yelled as he matched Kratos' blades with his own. He slashed with an attack infused with his exesphere and sent Kratos careeening away from him. "He can't do anything to hurt us anymore. And this is different from when you and mom were alone with me as a kid. We have friends and we can defend ourselves, I can defend myself and I can protect mom from that Yggdrasill," Lloyd said. "Look at me now I'm defending myself against you. I'm protecting mom from you."

"Yes, I..." Kratos glanced over at Anna and she met his eyes with her own tear filled ones. "They are powerful. All it will do will kill you. And your friends if they fight alongside you. Do you really want that?"

"You don't know that for sure. You're just guessing that we're all going to fail!" Lloyd said in anger and sent white mana that surged along the ground towards Kratos. Kratos avoided it "And besides that what about Colette? What about the worlds? And what about everyone! No one's going to survive this Age of Lifeless Beings." Anna listened and stood, steeled for any attack that would come near Colette.

"The likelihood that the Age of Lifeless Beings happens is infinitesimal. Martel has not been resurrected in four thousand years."

"Bullshit!" Lloyd said and attacked him yet again. "You can't predict the future! Maybe now would be a really good time for it to happen if it's been so long. No one's going to survive this Age of Lifeless Beings once it happens. Not me, not mom not anybody! You're not protecting us at all."

"I will protect you both from it, were it to happen," Kratos said and they had their swords locked. "Nothing would happen to you."

"And what a great world that would be. A world with no friends, no family, no nothing."

"We would become lifeless beings," Anna said. "Just like everyone else. Just like what happened to me up on Derris Kharlan?"

That gave Kratos pause, and Lloyd took the opportunity to attack.

"Remember that the unicorn mistook Colette for Martel. Her mana signature is almost identical to that of Martel's," Anna said and his movements stilled. "She must be a compabtible vessel. Than what will happen to us once this Age of Lifeless Beings happens, Kratos? We'd become lifeless beings too even if we aren't officially turned into one. Is that really what you want? Is that the protection that you offer?"

Kratos hesitated at this knowledge, and paused and took deep breaths. He stared at Anna, and than at Lloyd who stopped with him. He than collected himself and said, "I have to-"

"No you don't have to. Don't you see dad? Right now all you're thinking about is us but you have a choice. You can help save these worlds from the Age of Lifeless Beings and rejoin them and save them from this stupid mana struggle and get rid of the Desians and Cruxis so no one has to be a victim like mom was. We could make a world with no discrimination, a better world where both me and mom can live in."

"It is a world worth fighting for, Kratos," Anna said and she slowly moved away from Colette and towards him on shakey legs. She put her hand on his own that held his sword. "It's all worth fighting for. You don't even agree with Mithos' ideals you're just going along with it because you're convinced that it's the only choice. But there's more than one choice. We deserve to have a life here free from any Age of Lifeless Beings. Free from Desians and Cruxis and this useless struggle of vying for mana. We could live in this world together in peace. Maybe we could even have another child in this peaceful world. Isn't that something to fight for? For once in your life. Please. Listen to me."

Kratos' sword clattered to the ground, and Anna wrapped her arms around his body.

"I...I truly haven't thought of this before," Kratos said while looking at Lloyd. He brought a hand up to Anna's head. "The Age of Lifeless Beings would be a fate worse than death to the both of you. I cannot allow it to happen."

"You're finally talking sense," Anna said with her chin on top of his shoulder. "Finally," she said with such emotion in her voice and more tears fell from her eyes. "Do you want to know why I decided to tell the truth?"

"Yes," Kratos said as he nodded.

"I couldn't stand watching Colette continue the Journey of Regeneration and what Sheena did made me think that maybe I could pull something off and change what's really important and also..."

"Also?"

She whispered. "I felt myself falling back in love with you. I thought that for sure that myself and the others could talk some sense into you. You remind me so much of how you used to be."

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, than looked at their son. "I'm sorry."


	8. Rise

_A/N: I'm continuing the story called Dearly Beloved by Cataclysmic Eclipse. _

_Thank you to the Guest reviewer for reviewing my story. It does get a bit discouraging when no one reviews but now I finally have one so thank you! I have a plan for this story and fully intend to finish it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._

_Rise_

"There," Anna said to herself as she dabbed a damp cloth along the wound that was on Colette's face. She brought blankets with her and wrapped Colette in them, just as she had with the others that she had come across. Lloyd was helping her and doing just the same for all of their companions and Kratos was healing them with the limited abilities of his healing artes. All of them were unconscious and wounded from the prior battle. She saw Kratos above her and she gave him a weak smile.

"Colette could use some of your healing artes," she said as she brought herself to stand up. She took a step forward then collapsed to the ground.

Kratos said as he rushed to her side and put a hand on her arm. "Are you alright?" he asked as he brought her to her feet. He studied her for mere moments and she imagined that she was quite the sight. Where Kratos had hit her with the hilt of his sword on the back of her neck was badly bruised and hurt every time she moved, and she felt dizzy. More than dizzy every time she moved it was like the world moved with her. Her hair was a mess from remnants of the battle and her-

"_Ow_," Anna said loudly as Kratos moved his hand around her self-inflicted wound on her belly.

"It is deeper than I thought. I'm unsure if my abilities will be enough," Kratos said.

"Hey enough about me, what about Colette and the others? I can wait while I-"she swayed and fell only to find herself in Kratos arms that he brought about her to steady her.

"Hey, mom, are you okay?" Lloyd asked and was right by her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said and tried to move out of Kratos' arms but was stopped by the pain in her belly. "Or maybe not. I just think that—ow," and more pain interrupted her as she moved her head. "The others should be healed before me."

"Naw, mom, I don't think they'd mind if you got healed first. Dad's already healed most of them, anyway. Plus you really need it."

"Yes, I—ow," she said as she moved her neck yet again.

"C'mon mom. Let dad heal you," Lloyd said. "You're really hurt. I'm sure the others would understand."

Anna sighed at the truth that her son gave her. "You're right. Both of you are."

"These wounds are ones that I have inflicted, except this one," Kratos said and gestured to her belly. And he lowered her to the ground, slowly which still sent her head spinning and made her body scream out in pain. "Hold still, and I will heal you."

Anna nodded and laid there in moments as Kratos held his hands over her body which gleamed bright and white with mana. She squinted her eyes, and looked to her side where Lloyd's feet were. The light was warm and thick and sparkled and surrounded her whole body. It took what felt like an eternity but once he was done the light dimmed and the warmth of the mana faded away.

"Is mom gonna be alright?"

Kratos' brow was furrowed in concentration. "Yes, I believe that she will as long as she moves slowly. The wound that she inflicted on herself is not beyond my healing capabilities however there will still be pain. We will have to wait until Raine wakes up for her to be fully healed."

"That's great, did you hear that mom?"

"Yes, yes, I hear that all right. I'll have to be careful moving around for a while," she said as she sat up and felt a lot better than she did before. Her head wasn't sent spinning at the slightest of movements and the pain that blossomed in her belly was gone save for a gnawing pain that reminded her of a stomach ache. "What about the others?"

"I will go to heal them now," Kratos said as he moved away from her and Lloyd and towards their companions that needed his attention.

"Lloyd, what about you? Are you doing alright?" she said worriedly and looked him up and down to make sure he really was okay. He had cuts along his arms and a bruise along his shoulder, and his hair was a mess-

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry mom, I'm okay. I just have a few scratches I don't mind waiting to be healed. It's not like I was really bad like you were."

Anna nodded in understanding. "As long as you're really okay," Anna said and gave him a levelling stare as if he were lying he would never hear the end of it. Lloyd took a few strides towards her than lowered himself and sat down beside her.

"Now that we have some time there are some things that I want to say," Lloyd said and took a deep breath. "You have lied to me—and everyone about everything and still had on go on this Journey of Regeneration like it would have done something. I can't believe that," Lloyd shook his head. "And now you're telling me that the worlds and that the Goddess Martel are all a bunch of lies? What about you you isn't a lie?"

"Yes they did, and please Lloyd," Anna said and grabbed Lloyd's hand. "Never think that I don't love you—that I don't love you because we left you with Dirk to be raised in Sylvarant. You don't understand how awful it is on Derris Kharlan, and how dangerous and terrible that it would be for you. I was only kept alive as a reminder and a threat so that Kratos did nothing. We left you because we love you enough to let you go."

"Mom, that's—how can I stay mad after you saying something like that? So there really was no other option was there?" Lloyd said and Anna shook her head. "I know that you love me it's just that—after everything that's been said I don't know how much I can trust you anymore."

Anna's stomach dropped at that. "I'll earn it back. No matter what happens I'll earn back your trust."

Lloyd opened his mouth as if to say something but Kratos interrupted him.

"It is not merely your mother that deserves your ire but I do as well," Kratos said as he walked over to them and sat down himself beside Anna. "Whatever you have to say you can say to me."

"I can't believe what you've done and everything that happened. How could you just attack us like that? How could mom and you lie to me like that?"

"I understand your anger and frustration but your mother does not deserve the ire. Perhaps I should be more specific. She was kept alive for me and me alone. Any information that was given to her about Cruxis was non vital and trivial because whenever she was given any real information about Cruxis-"

"I worked against them."

"And I had to put a stop to it. It endangered her working so brazenly against the organization that let her live."

"But I had to it was the only thing that gave me a sense of purpose. The only thing that made me think that I was doing something right. Once they gave me nothing important to work on or look at I took to the libraries on Derris Kharlan and found a lot of books that were useful. That's how I found out about pact making and how I got the idea to form pacts with the Summon Spirits to lessen Yggdrasill's power."

"Your mother was never anyone with power in Cruxis. She was kept alive for me and me alone in order to use her as a threat against me should I ever dare to defy Yggdrasill's wishes. If you desire to have someone to be angry with, be angry at me. Upon my return to Cruxis I was not trusted at all but eventually I regained all the power that I had previously held."

"But you're giving all that up now in order to save the worlds from the Age of Lifeless Beings."

"Yes," Kratos said curtly. "Despite the odds being stacked against us I do not desire you or your mother to become a Lifeless Being. I want...to protect you. Both of you."

"Good," Lloyd said and a silence settled upon the three. Anna looked to the firelight and watched the fire dance. It's flames creating strange shadows that fell upon her and her family. She noticed that it was low in flames and reached over to grab a log and carefully placed it on top. This silence was an awkward one, not like the silences that fell upon them before all of this happened. Everything changed between then and now. So much changed and she was the one to put it into play.

"Say, mom, I've been wondering something," Lloyd said as he broke the silence that had settled between the three of them and Anna looked at him expecting a question. "Why can't you heal like dad can?"

"Because I don't want to learn," Anna said curtly.

"You're stubborn," Kratos said. "It is a useful skill to have."

"Humph," Anna said as she unconsciously mimicked Kratos. "I never want to learn. The fact that I can even learn magic is unnatural and even more than that it doesn't make me feel human."

"Anna you can remain in your human form and use magic if you so wish."

"I know that."

"It'd be really cool if you learned magic," Lloyd said. "I may not be good at school but I'm good at making things with my hands and good with swords. Being able to do something and not doing it is a total waste."

Anna sighed at the logic of her son's words. "Fine, fine, I'll learn. If you'll teach me Kratos," Anna said and Kratos nodded with a pleased look in his eyes. "Then this'll just be like my stupid wings. At least I can choose to make them disappear and be in my human form most of the time."

"Wings?" Lloyd said excitedly. "I remember Professor Sage said that you showed them to her. Could I see them?"

"Fine," Anna said reluctantly. She released her wings behind her and just as quickly as they appeared they were gone.

"Whoa, they're different from Colette's and dad's they're purple," Lloyd exclaimed.

Anna frowned at the excitement and quickly put them away. "They're nothing to be excited about they're awful. I hate them and I hate that I have an angelic form. I was forced to have this form I'd much prefer to just be human."

"What happened exactly for them to happen? Professor Sage just said that you were forced to have them and that," Lloyd lowered his voice. "well, that dad forced it on you."

"Oh no, this wasn't your father's idea. Although he did nothing to stop it, this was Cruxis' idea. They didn't want to have a human living on Derris Kharlan they hate humans and that..." Anna stopped and looked at her son's expectant eyes. "...and that this way I could live forever and would always be something to threaten your father with."

"What?! You mean this is the way that dad's lived for so long," Lloyd asked and Anna nodded. "So you were there as some kind of puppet? I hate Cruxis," Lloyd said with anger through his voice.

"Me too," Anna said echoing his sentiments. "It was unbearable living up there with all of those lifeless angels. It was-"

"It is over with, Anna, there is no need speaking about that which troubles you so."

"I'm beat," Lloyd said in an obvious attempt to change the topic, and stretched his arms above his head. "But I bet you two are even more tired. I volunteer for the night watch."

"That's unnecessary. I will be able to take the night watch."

"Me too," Anna said quickly enough. "Lloyd you're hurt and exhausted, Kratos you should heal him.

Kratos nodded and moved towards Lloyd who stayed still.

"I still volunteer for the night watch. You guys don't need to push yourselves either."

Anna sighed. "We don't need sleep, Lloyd, not when we're in our angelic form. It makes more sense for you to get rest with the others."

"You don't need sleep—that means that Colette doesn't need sleep either," Lloyd exclaimed. "I'm so stupid I had no idea."

"You're not stupid, sweetie, it's just part of having an angelic form to shift to."

Kratos was done healing Lloyd quickly enough. "It will be a day's watch soon enough, in a few hours time the sun will rise. We will wait until all of our companions have arisen."

Lloyd rose to get some rest and Anna joined him.

"Despite all of the lies and what has happened, and no matter what happens now, know that we are your parents," Anna said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "And we love you."

"Yes, we do," Kratos agreed.

"I love you guys too. Despite everything that happened I know all that too. But I want you to promise something," Lloyd said.

"Anything," Anna said and Kratos nodded his response.

"No more lies from here on out. I don't want to wake up one day and have something like this happen again. Dwarven vow number eleven: lying is the first step down the path of thievery."

"Of course not. I won't lie to you anymore right Kratos?"

Kratos sighed. "Lying is necessary from time to time however, for the kinds of lies that you are referring to, no, I will not lie. I swear on my love for your mother."

Anna felt heat rise to her cheeks. _What a thing to swear on..._ then suddenly something that could be a lie came to mind.

"Speaking of lies, do you remember that man with blue hair that we met at the Renegade Base? You know, the Desian base?" Anna said staring at Lloyd and he nodded.

"So that wasn't a Desian base?" Lloyd asked and Anna shook her head.

"No, that was a Renegade Base. The Renegades work against Cruxis at every turn and that man is named Yuan. He's a member of Cruxis."

"So Yuan is leader of the Renegades," Kratos said almost to himself. "I never would have suspected him for the role. And I take it that you were protecting him from me for that reason."

"Yes, but I don't need to anymore you're finally going to do the right thing," Anna said with happiness. "And maybe we could work with him-"

"No," Kratos said forcefully. "There is no telling what his motivations are in leading the Renegades and his motivation behind capturing you both is obvious to me. He wants to use the two of you to get me to release the Origin's seal. He can't be trusted."

"That's true but maybe if we," Kratos cast a leveling glare on her which stopped her words in their tracks. "Oh don't you glare at me Kratos Aurion I-"

"This is not the time for another argument. Lloyd needs his rest."

"No I don't I'm fine staying up."

"Now that your father mentions it you really have been quiet lately. It's okay if you turn in sweetie. We'll be fine."

"I will be fine," Kratos said. "You both can get some much needed rest while I remain awake."

"I'm staying up. I don't need sleep," Anna said. "I want to keep an eye on you."

"Do as you wish. But do know that if I was going to do something I would have done it by now."

"Uh, on second thought, some sleep sounds really nice right about now," Lloyd said as he yawned. Anna smiled faintly. He obviously wanted to get away from his parent's arguments. They exchanged their good nights before Lloyd was off to unravel his bedrolls to get some rest as Anna and Kratos sat by the fireside.

Time passed them by slowly as they spent it in amicable silence. Anna felt herself drawn to the fire and how disgusted she was at herself for not being able to feel the warmth that she knew was emanating from it. She hated it. She hated being in her angelic form but she had no choice she had to stay awake to protect her companions. Her hearing was too good and she could hear the padding of monsters that were far enough away from them to do any harm. She could hear the crackle of the fire and whenever it burned low she brought a spare log and threw it into the fire. She turned to Kratos from time to time who sat beside her or who got up periodically and patrolled the perimeter of their encampment. The seventh time this happened he sat back down beside her and turned his gaze to the sun that was rising in the eastern skies.

"Do you want to know why I decided to tell them the truth?" Anna asked finally as she broke the silence that had settled between them and Kratos nodded his head.

"I would assume that it has something to do with you desiring to save the worlds. The same reason that you ever try to defy Cruxis."

"That's a huge part of it for sure. And besides that I couldn't stand watching Colette slip away into a lifeless vessel for Martel, and Sheena's courage and story gave me courage to tell the truth too. And along with that..." Anna trailed off and brought her gaze into his eyes that were full of curiosity. She brought a hand to his own and gripped it firmly. "It took me some time to sort out how I feel and I'm still not entirely sure about it but I...I've been feeling myself falling back in love with you. I thought for sure that you'd listen to us if the group acted together. I guess that was stupid of me."

Kratos' eyes were wide and gripped that hand that was over his in his own. "Anna you can't possibly mean that. After everything that I've done to you during this short time."

"But I do mean that. I felt like you were acting like you did before we ever got to Cruxis and you've been helping people a whole lot. Especially agreeing to go in and infiltrate those damned human ranches it's so," Anna said and trailed off. "It reminds me so much of how you were before and how you acted before. Like the man that I fell in love with. And when I was captured by Kvar I knew that you would come and that I would be safe and that everyone else would be safe. And we destroyed that ranch too. If I didn't think that you would listen to me I never would've taken the chance and told Raine. I thought that if you don't listen to me then you'll surely listen to everyone else's points of view."

"Anna I...that's what you've been thinking? Even though I attacked you?"

"And after what happened you're going to have to prove to me that you're worth my trust again," Anna said and he stared at her, bewildered. "Promise me that you'll never do anything like that again."

"Anna, I can't promise-"

"Yes you can. You're not part of Cruxis anymore. There's no reason that you would ever raise your sword against me again. Promise me."

Kratos brought his gaze away from her then brought out his sword out and kneeled. He plunged his sword down into the dirt and held it on it's hilt. He hung his head before he looked squarely into Anna's eyes and the ferocity that was within his brown eyes took her aback.

"Anna, I swear to you on my love for you and our marriage vows and on my honour that I will never attack our companions again. I will work towards saving the two worlds together with our companions and prevent this Age of Lifeless Beings. But most importantly I swear to you that I will always protect you."

He stared at her with that same ferocity and she stared back into those depths for a time before her mind made sense of it all. _It was a knight's oath, like one he'd take all of those years ago __before I even knew him__._ She got up and placed a hand on his head which rose to look up at her.

"I..." she began, than thought better of it. "Thank you. Now rise."

She held out her hand to him, and he stared up at her with that same intensity and took her hand.


End file.
